


A Ray of Light

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Crucible, Guardians - Freeform, Other, autograph, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Guardians are meant to protect humanity as the Traveler’s chosen. Who said protecting humanity couldn’t be emotionally rewarding?





	A Ray of Light

As soon as Tazanna had landed at the Tower, she noticed a commotion going on near the ramen noodle place. Walking over to see what we going on, she heard a little girl’s voice.

“No! Let go of me, it’s my birthday! All I want is..” but before the little girl could finish the patrol officer interrupted her.

“Listen here missy, this area is restricted for Guardians and workers only. You’re only allowed back here with permission from a Guardian or Vanguard member. I’m taking you back home.” The officer said impatiently and tried to pry the little girl away from the heavy crate she was holding onto. 

Tazanna frowned behind her helm and walked over.” Oh! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” She said convincingly, directing her words towards the little girl.” Don’t worry officer, I’ll take it from here.” She said and crossed her arms. 

The little girl stared up at Tazanna in awe as she was at least 1 foot or more taller than the officer. She also looked familiar somehow...

The officer had quickly nodded and left, leaving the two alone together. Tazanna took off her helmet and smiled down at the girl.” So what was it he was getting in the way of sweetie?” She asked, kneeling down to the girl’s level. 

The little girl stuttered a bit and looked extremely excited all of a sudden.” Whoa! You’re Taz!! The Titan lady from the Lockdown crucible matches yesterday!” She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down a little.” You were so cool in that match where you hit that warlock! Y’know when they were using the light to be all fiery and stuff and you just whacked her with your hammer?!” 

Tazanna chuckled a bit and ruffled the girl’s hair.” Yup. That’s me alright. You’re a fan of the crucible then?” She asked, to which the girl nodded ecstatically. 

“Oh! I was here because it’s my birthday and I really REALLY wanted this signed by Shaxx!” The girl said, taking a crucible poster from her bag and showing it to Tazanna. The little girl then looked a little saddened.” My parents were gonna get it signed, but they got called in to work until later this evening. They won’t have time to get it because they’re so busy.” She said and looked down at her feet, putting the poster back in her bag. 

Tazanna smiled warmly and turned around, kneeling down so the little girl could climb on her back.” Get on kiddo. We’re getting you more than just that autograph.” She stated.” Oh and one other thing...what’s your name?” She asked.

The little girl climbed onto her back and grinned excitedly.” My names Kassie!” 

Carrying the little girl up to the central hub of the Tower had caused more the child joy than Tazanna had expected. She thought having her speed buff active would make her excited about getting to Shaxx fast, but she hadn’t thought the girl would cheer “faster faster!” It almost felt like being an even bigger sister to someone than she already was to her Fireteam members Kali and Orabelle. 

Upon reaching the storage vaults, Tazanna let Kassie down from her back. She took her hand and helped the now nervous girl walk towards Lord Shaxx, standing at his usual spot. 

Lord Shaxx looked over, his voice as enthusiastic as ever when the pair approached.” Ah Tazanna! One of the Tower’s finest Titans. And who is this little guest you have with you?” He asked. 

Tazanna smiled, nudging Kassie forward.” Lord Shaxx this is Kassie. It’s her birthday today and she was hoping to get an autograph from you. She’s a huge crucible fan.” She said and grinned. 

Shaxx kneeled down to the girl’s level his voice still enthusiastic, but not too over the top.” Is that so little one? Do you have something for me to sign?” He asked patiently. 

Kassie gulped nervously and nodded pulling out her poster and a pen. She handed them to Shaxx shakily and looked at the large Titan man nervously. 

Lord Shaxx uncapped the pen and signed his name on the poster, along with a little message saying “the crucible loves you Kassie!” on it. He handed it back to her and stood up.” Now hold on just a moment Kassie, I have something else to give my number one fan.” He said and began rummaging through a box nearby. 

Tazanna chuckled and bit and put her hand on Kassie’s shoulder.” Are you sure she’s a bigger fan than Neron? He might take offense to that.” She teased. 

Lord Shaxx left out one of his famous uproarious laughs and pulled out something from the box.” Hahaha! I suppose you might be right about that one Titan.” He said and then placed the object on Kassie’s head. 

The object was a headband with horns that matched Shaxx’s own. Tazanna had never seen anything like them before and had no idea Shaxx even had them. 

Shaxx then bent down to Kassie’s level and told her,” Now if anyone ever gives you trouble point to those horns of yours and tell them, they can settle their grievances with me in the crucible.” 

A short while later Tazanna was dropping Kassie off at her home in the city, waving goodbye she turned to look at her ghost who had appeared next to her.

“Why did you risk getting in trouble doing that?” He asked curiously. 

Tazanna smiled warmly, putting her helmet back on.” She looked like she could use a ray of light today.”


End file.
